Floral Arrangements: The Deputy Deputy
by Pixie3
Summary: Of flowers and thoughtful/less bosses... Fifth in the "Floral Arrangements" series with "Floral Arrangements: The Florist".


Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a little  
while and then return them relatively unharmed. I make no money off  
writing this, so no point in suing me! :)  
  
Feedback: Please! I love it!  
  
Archive: Sure, just ask first please! It'll also be available on  
http://www.pixies-bookshelf.tv/fic/pfa.asp.  
  
Summary: Of flowers and thoughtful/less bosses...  
  
Spoilers: "17 People", speculation on season 3  
  
Category: J&D romance, series, 1st person POV  
  
Notes: Now it's Donna's turn! And not to worry kids, I *will* continue this, just waiting for Josh to get off his butt and help me with it. bg Oh, and those dates I have at the beginning, they're just ones I picked at random. Only the months are considered canon. And thanks to my bud Kelly (whom I'm trying to make in to a WW watcher ;) for all the initial help on my first draft of this. :)  
  
---------------------   
  
I started working for Josh on the 10th of February, exactly four years ago today. That, for me, is our anniversary date, not April 3rd. Not that that has mattered to Josh all this time.   
  
First year he sent flowers it had been a crappy day to begin with. Josh was his usual cranky self and that spilled over to me. I was up to my eyeballs in research on greenhouse gases when the delivery guy stopped by my desk. Poor guy, bet he thought I was weird to not be happy to see someone with flowers. Of course, for all I knew they were for Josh from some female admirer. Josh and his fanclub.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked him.  
  
"Flowers for Donnatella Moss," he stated, proudly holding the bouquet out.  
  
I then realized the date and found my foul mood worsening. Mr. Passive-Aggressive strikes.  
  
I took the flowers and thanked him with as much non-aggression I could muster, giving him a tip.   
  
"You're welcome. Enjoy the flowers!" he replied as he left the bullpen.  
  
Enjoy them. Yeah, right. More like make me ready to launch a full-out nuclear verbal attack on one Joshua Lyman. How dare he snark me like this! He didn't have the courage to say what he really felt, so he said it with flowers. How FTD of him.  
  
I calmed myself, deciding that I would not give him the pleasure of getting any sort of reaction from me. The rest of the day I ignored him as best I could and changed the subject if he veered toward the flowers. How's that for snarking? I learned from the best.  
  
For the next couple of years I let this go on. Last year I finally broke down and told him what really happened, why I came back. Of course he was his usual cocky self, proud that he was better than my old boyfriend. Then I told him I wouldn't stop for red lights if he was in an accident. I still can't believe I said that. It's like something took over my body and made me say it. Not that it's not true, it's just not something you say to your boss. But then, you don't have Joshua Lyman as your boss.  
  
Sad but true, I have this..thing for my boss. Almost a yen, you could say. Maybe it's the non-attainability. I've always had bad taste in men anyway. He'd probably...who am I kidding, I know all his faults, and I'm still here! What can I say, I'm a glutton for punishment.  
  
I hold my head in my hands, groaning in despair.   
  
"You look terrible, Donna."  
  
Shaking myself out of my remembrances at the sound of Margaret's voice, I glance up at her. She's worried. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"What I mean is, you've had better days. You should go home and rest before you catch a cold. Take echinacea, juice."  
  
"I have work to do, and Josh isn't even in yet..."  
  
The redhead waved her hands in the air. "You've been working above and beyond the call of duty. You've got the extra hours. I'll take care of the work, and Josh, for today. We need you to be healthy."  
  
I smiled, for the first time in a while. "Leo sent you over, didn't he?"  
  
Margaret shook her head. "Oh no, he.."  
  
I stood up, grabbing my jacket from its hook and put it on. "It's okay, I won't tell him I figured it out. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a reassuring smile which she returned, then made my way to my car.  
  
I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirrored wall and cringed. Margaret was right, I did look like hell. Months of boxing files, receiving subpoenas, and making depositions and testimonies will do that to a girl. I guess I do need a day off.  
  
As I drove home, I thought about what brought me here, and I actually found myself smiling a genuine smile again. It's been one hell of a ride, but I wouldn't change any of it.  
  
Well, maybe the flowers.  
  
THE END 


End file.
